Samwise Gamgee-vs-Legolas Greanleaf
by rainbow-fruit-salad
Summary: So, all the: 'i luv Leggie,' and the 'Sam gamgee's so gay!' fans, beware, this fic is designed to scare.
1. THe revenge begins! MUa ha ha!

disclaimer: i do not own lotr, not quite yet that is....  
  
Quick note: i'm making this fic to prove a piont to all the Samwise-Gamgee- haters-and-legolas-lovers. Sam is not gay. that is obvious, and without him the quest would of been a complete disaster. So there.  
  
  
  
..::This story starts when the company has just split up looking for Frodo::..  
  
Sam jumped up, and with a new fury and fear in his heart he followed Aragorn. Up the slope they climbed, Sam felt his feet slipping on the corse ground, but Aragorn carried on ahead. Sam relised with a rush of horror that unless he told Aragorn that his master would not be up that way, then maby the orcs might get him, and what would they do without him and Gandalf? He picked up his tied hobbit feet and crawled on after Aragorn, who was now a speck on this tall hill.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Legolas, with his keen elf- eyes, saw Frodo through the trees, run towards the boats. He silently followed and left Gimli, his good freind, alone on that tree covered hill.  
  
*  
  
Sam had nearly caught up with Aragorn when, they reached the top of the slope. There was a chair, an old chair, crumbling and decaying with time, and upon there, Aragorn now sat.  
  
Sam breathed in with shock as he saw this tall figure, hair blowing in the evil wind, cast his eyes upon the land below him.  
  
"Strider," Sam whispered, but in his heart he already knew it was to late. Then there came a scream, Sam insantly rushed down the slope and came across Pippin and Merry sheilded by Boromir. Boromir was now peirced with 2 evil orc arrows, and the red blood trickelled down his body, and his fair eleven cloak.  
  
Sam was at a lost, and stabbed an approaching orc, but 2 sprang up in his place. He ran to Merry and Pippin, and there he stood until Boromir could fight no more, and an orc club hit Sam, causing the world to go black. Last he heard was Boromir's horn, high upon the wind, as if in an echoing dream, where no anwser but the crys of orcs came.  
  
* Legolas caught up with Frodo, now picking up a bag and preparing to set off in the elven boat.  
  
"Frodo!" Frodo turned and saw Legolas come softly up to him, " You have chosen then,"  
  
"Yes, and none must come with me," Frodo looked far away and muttered so quietly that only Legolas's keen-elf ears heard." I must face it alone, to the end. If ever even my spirit gets there."  
  
"No, I must come with you, you know that Sam would becuase he is *an amazing, wonderful, super, fantastic, loyal to the core,99.999...etc...% straight, brave and heroic freind.But he is caught up by the mists of fate."  
  
*Well, thats an edit, what he said was more simple, but he could have said that if there was time.  
  
Frodo sighed and faced him," I know, in my heart I wish he had, but he is too dear to put through such peril."  
  
"Oh great and I'm not?! Thanks a bunch! I'll leave you alone then!" Frodo blinked as he saw this sweet elvish face turn to a dark evil force. Then in a few seconds Legolas staggered back and gazed round," Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Hee hee! but I do, I do...the writer chuckelled.  
  
Then they heard a scream,  
  
"Quick, in the boat!" Legolas whispered and they grabbed 2 bags and plonked into the boat, then paddelled across the river.  
  
*  
  
I know i know... me= evil, and all the leggie fans now wish for me to rot in teletubbie land. I know my siter does.... but think! What have you put Sam through? You think its so easy to say: Sam gamgee's gay. But what would you of done? Say your a boy (for these circumstanse, unless u r already) and Frodo was naked in Cirith Ungol, you would of comforted him? or would you of run and been beaten with wet noodels by all the Frodo fans, for letting him dye and destroying the quest? eh? anyway. review, and tell me, do you agree, or should i prove my piont more with another chapter?? 


	2. What? don't blame me, it was the cola.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr, or that's what you think....NEE HEE HEE!!!  
  
Quick update: Sam is captured with Merry and Pippin, while Legolas has gone with Frodo to Mordor. I am trying to prove my point about the fact that Sam is NOT GAY!!! And that without him by his masters side the whole quest would have been doomed.  
  
Legolas and Frodo stood on top of Emyn Muil. It was 2 days since they had departed from the company, and as ever their thoughts turned to them, and what fate had brought. Legolas's eyes wondered along the horizon, in search of a way to that cursed place, but no way yet was clear, and Frodo's heart sunk as he thought of what evil he had brought upon his friends.  
  
"It's a fix we're in and no mistake," Legolas said in a slightly different accent. Frodo's brow wrinkled;  
  
"Is it just me, or did I just get the worse case of day-sha-voo?"  
  
"I don't know, but there is an evil will at work which can cause havoc with your mind." He glared at the writer. Just then a flock of black-winged monkeys came and squashed him, but then the writers sister saved him and he was brought back to life, standing very baffled on top of the Emyn Muil with an even more baffled Frodo by his side.  
  
He shrugged and then turned to Frodo and saw the weariness upon him, so he said "Come, you must rest. I fear that these are the best days that our time shall bring to us while we still hold the burden." Frodo's eyes flashed and he reached inside his cloak, but then a mist passed and he replied, " You are right, I will rest. But with a heavy heart."  
  
So they made camp, and Legolas gazed into the night, ever watching. However, even his eyes failed him; when a hunched black figure crawled through the bushes, passing it off as just a black squirrel in those black lands.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile,well, you know what happened. Aragorn and Gimli sadly pushed Boromir down the river, and set out to look for Merry, Pippin and Sam.  
  
They didn't have far to go when they reached the hill where it was obvious there had been a fight; and 3 headless orcs were bundled up against a tree.  
  
"Well, this is a weird sighting and no mistake!" Gimli grunted," Maybe we under-estimated the strength in those small half lings."  
  
"Nay, I think that this was the orcs own doing, however, it may be a good sign that there is tension among the group." And they carried on down the hill. When they reached the bottom, with the lush downs before them, they thought they saw something move in the distance.  
  
"If only we had Legolas and his keen sight now!" Gimli sighed," Why did he have to go with Frodo?"  
  
"I don't know." Aragorn's face looked quite bemused as he tried to solve this riddle." I guess he did not want to leave Frodo on his own. Although why Sam didn't go with Frodo I do not understand."  
  
" Its because everyone upset him so much by saying he was gay so he thought, bugger you then, I'm off." The writer had again appeared, "Whoops, sorry!" And she disappeared again.  
  
"R-ight. But who's everyone? Are we being spied on? I don't like the sound of th-" The writer made him shut up and they carried on.  
  
They had reached the land of Rohan. They felt a buzz of happiness reach through their veins and they carried on marching with a new strength inside. At about mid-day they came across a hollow, and inside that there was burrow.  
  
"Stay close, Gimli," Cautiously, they approached the burrow. Inside they saw a small figure hunched up and weeping.  
  
"Why! It is Sam!" Aragorn laughed, for this news brought joy to his heart that at least one of the hobbits remained alive.  
  
Sam's head poked out of the burrow. When he saw who was there he perked up, but they saw a gaping wound along his forehead.  
  
"Why, Strider, I thought you had gone without us!"  
  
"Nay! Here we are! But why are you here? And what has happened to Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"I will tell you, but it is hard to explain, and cause me grief even now to think of it."  
  
"Well, let me try and heal your wound, and we can begin." Again his thought went out to Legolas, and his skill with healing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, sorry I keep interrupting in the story but I'm not used to writing serious storeys. Again I apologise for upsetting Leggie fans, but you upset me with all the storeys about Sam! I hope you like. I try not to make it to long because then it just gets boring and wastes your bill. Please R and R with any suggestion/ comments/ verbal abuse about killing Legolas.  
  
Oh also, I'm thinking of setting up a S.W.I.N.G club. Sam Wise Is Not Gay. What da think? 


End file.
